Expressing Feelings
by MercuryWater
Summary: Sato and Takagi have a couple of days off together, what can they finally do without interruption? Fairly graphic lemon warning.
1. Frontseat

Summary- Inspector Sato leaves karaoke with Yumi to pick up Takagi. A serious conversation turns into a steamy moment. Lemon warning.

Disclaimer- I have been marathon reading an exceptional amount of Detective Conan since November and I have fallen in love with Sato x Takagi and how much So, this is a fan girl writing a fic and I'm over 100% I am not going to make money off of this.

It was 1am Wataru had texted Miwako letting her know that he was done work. Inspector Sato had been off for hours and was at the karaoke bar with Yumi. Miwako sent him a text back letting him know they only had two more songs, and then she'd pick him up. Yumi saw Miwako smiling wonderfully at her phone while she was singing, the song ended. "Miwa get up here and sing the last song with me!" Yumi begged.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry for not paying attention." Inspector Sato put her phone on the table next to Yumi's. The two sang the most popular pop song of the month and laughed. The girls had been friends for some time, but with the hectic nature of their jobs being able to karaoke together kept their friendship strong. This year was such an important year for Miwako, she was finally in a serious relationship. Yumi was proud of her friend taking the plunge into a relationship. They were both popular at the station, but Miwa never seemed to be interested in affairs of the heart. She didn't even realize her feeling for Jinpei until it was too late.

The girls picked up their belonging and left the room. "Hey Miwa, how serious are you and inspector Takagi?" Yumi asked as Miwako was pulling out of the car park.

Inspector Sato's face turned bright red. "Wh… What sort of question is that? We like each other a lot. After I drop you off I'm going to pick him up from the station." She said pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Wow, after 1 in the morning? After all that karaoke I didn't think you'd have that kind of energy." Yumi started to even make herself blush.

"I just want to spend time with him, the time of day doesn't matter. Put on your seatbelt, and what exactly are you implying?"

"Ok if you say so, but you're a good cop I don't want to see you leaving the force because you like a guy a lot. You can't even say it's love"

"That's not going to happen. No matter what happens being a detective has been my dream and I won't give that up. I also don't want to say I love him if there is any chance that I could hurt him." Sato stared driving and began to sound pensive.

"That sounds like love to me, but between your stubbornness and his shyness you'll have a large family before either of you say 'I Love You'". Yumi started to laugh Miwako didn't look so pleased.

"When either of us knows it's loved I'm sure one of us will say it. Those words have serious implications, like justice or murder." She got very serious and held onto the stirring wheel a bit firmer.

"Ok, Miwa I'll try to ease up, but that little speech wasn't the most romantic."

"It doesn't need to be romantic, it needs to be sincere. If we just throw words around they will loose their meaning. I don't want Takagi to loose meaning." She showed a glimmer of a smile though still very serious.

"Ok, ok, I just am curious about how you both are progressing. I'm curious and I'm your friend. And I still think it's weird that you don't call him Wataru yet. So just tell me when anything interesting happens."

"Alright I think I can do that. Well, we're both off for the next three days," she said pulling up to Yumi's apartment. "Don't start spreading rumors about us, if there is something I feel like I need to tell you I will, for the love of all that is holy don't get me drunk again for information." Miwako cracked a smile as Yumi went into her house.

As Miwako drove away she didn't like that she lied to her best friend about what was going on, but at the same time it was none of Yumi's business when it came to when she has sex. 'I know she wanted to know how often we are together.' Inspector Sato thought, 'but I'll be damned if that's the sort of relationship Yumi and I will start having now that I'm with a man.' Inspector Sato pulled up in front of the police station when her sweet boyfriend detective Wataru Takagi was waiting for her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts of Yumi trying to pry she missed him get in the car.

"Er… Sato, are you ready to go?" Takagi asked.

"Should we go over to your house tonight?" She asked him with what seemed like stars in her eyes.

"If you want lay on half broken mattress, then sure." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. Do you have cloths with you?" She had stayed at his house once, and it was not the most comfortable experience she was use to. The only thing that made sleeping possible at his house was the fact that he was there.

"Yep in here" Takagi smiled and lifted his navy blue canvas duffle.

"I'm surprised you carry something like that, it's not the most professional." Sato said looking at the duffle.

"I thought you didn't care about things like that?"

"I don't."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She began to drive to her house. "Yumi just got in my head." She sighed as she turned the corner.

"Oh, she's a wild one."

"Wataru, how do you feel about me?" Sato said with a placid look on her face.

"Oh that's easy." Takagi blushed, "Miwako, you are the most wonderful woman I ever laid eyes on. I would do anything to be with you forever." He smiled.

"Is, that everything?" Miwako parked her car in what looked like residential parking; stared into Takagi's eyes. "You don't have anything else to say?"

"I… uh." Takagai looked confused. "Dear, I just told you that you are wonderful, and I want nothing more than to be with you. I love you Miwako Sato." He said staring back into her eyes and then grabbed her hands.

"I see," She was mesmerized by how his face glowed. There was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. Then why was she so hesitant to tell him in return? "Wataru," her eyes started to dart, but then she managed to look him square in the eye "what if I'm not ready to say that. What if I want to be with you and no one else, and the thought of you possibly with another woman would make me crazy, but I'm just… not ready to say those three words." She felt like she may have been letting him down.

Wataru just smiled at her, and stopped holding her hands. He grabbed her back and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes still open, that was not the response she was expecting. Her thoughts started to calm down and she kissed back. She kiss back hard and then broke away. Wataru responded by repeatedly pecking her on the lips, then each cheek, her nose, three times across her forehead. Then back on her lips. She was getting hot, she ripped her blazer off and threw it into the back she while he was still rapidly pecking her lips. She then grabbed his collard shirt and made that last peck more prolonged. Using her tongue to break into his mouth their tongues danced around each other and she even grazed against his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He did the same; their tongues dancing around made her feverously want him inside her.

Miwako pulled up the parking break and straddled herself on top of him. Kicking a few miscellaneous objects to the floor of her car. She licked his ear and pulled the lever on the side of the passengers seat to have them recline. She then started to unbutton his shirt with her teeth.

"Um... Miwako" Wataru said while breathing very heavily. "Isn't this public indecency?" He asked as she was finishing unbuttoning his shirt with her teeth.

Miwako licked from the top of his pants to his collarbone in a straight sweeping motion and then curved and went up to his ear. Wataru shivered with delight and euphoria, even letting out a little whimper. She took a little nibble to his earlobe. "The only thing indecent here is your pants. We're fine in the car." Wataru was right, but something about the whole night made her want him right there in her car. She was even more impressed that her man was able to think clearly enough to ask if their actions were all right. Maybe impressed wasn't the right word she needed him to need this the way that she did.

Miwako and Wataru started kissing hot and heavy again and this time she was grabbing his hair, not pulling, rather aggressively petting him. She didn't want to hurt him. He is so precious to her and never would she want to cause him pain. Wataru reached his hands up her shirt caressing her sides and then grabbing her bra, he could feel the lace and started to get weak.

"Hey you can't get tired yet." Miwako said sternly into his ear.

"Yes sir." Wataru then started to unhook her bra. His kissing got less intense and Miwako wasn't pleased. She moved her hands from his hair and put them on his hand, and guided him into unhooking her bra. He started to take off her shirt and she raised her hands over her head. He then threw the shirt on the drivers seat. When she lowered her arms her unhooked bra practically fell completely off. He was simply staring in amazement the bra half off and her pencil skirt hiked up so high from straddling him he was just shocked that he could be with such a lovely woman. He grabbed for the bra and dropped it on top of her shirt. After he did that she arched her back and did a bit of a grinding feeling his bulging penis through his pants. She grabbed his blazer and shirt collars and with a bit of squirming from him got them completely off and onto the back seat floor.

"I'm still offended by these pants" and said and she struggled with his belt. Wataru reached up her skirt just, pushing it higher so that her butt was sticking out. He grabbed her ass. She so soft and warm, her underwear was also lacey he tried to stay focus, but he could feel himself getting close before any intercourse actually began. She finally got his pants off and saw that his penis was throbbing against his boxer briefs. She pulled down his boxer briefs as well. She then slowly moved down his body her breasts caressing him as she went down. Putting her knees on the floor of the car.

Then she wrapped her tongue around his penis and began to lick him. Up and down even circular motions. "Miwako Sato, you are too good to me." Wataru was gasping for air. She then moved her knees back up to the passenger seat and with her butt sticking out in the air put her breasts around his penis. She sqeezed them together only slightly and moved up and down as she moved down she licked the tip of his penis as it would peak though her cleavage. He put both of his hands firmly on her butt and started trying to figure out how to get her underwear off with out her moving. Again Wataru was getting close to finishing Miwako could tell and arched her back again. No longer pleasuring his penis with her breasts. Wataru put his thumbs under her underwear and off they came. Miwako kicked off her heels and unzipped her skirt, it wasn't necessary but it wasn't comfortable, and she wanted to feel Wataru not some fabric.

Miwako moved her knees and hips up and grabbed his penis to keep it still as she lowered herself. "Miwako… do I… need… a condom." Takagi was panting so hard.

"Not today," she smiled "it will be fine." She lowered herself onto him, so slowly they both shivered a little but smiled brightly.

Takagi started thrusting upwards and slowly to start and then more rapidly as they progressed. Miwako was keeping up making the melodies and lyrics of their body sync and move in a way that could only be considered perfection.

"I never want to be anywhere else" Sato yelped out as she started to arch her back her arms were tingling she was about to climax. Wataru started thrusting faster Miwako moaned loudly and fell onto his chest. When she fell down he fell out of her. After a few seconds she was able to move back up. She was back to being upright and moved down onto him. They were going slower to start again she was thoroughly enjoying the ride so much that she couldn't stop from smiling. Up and down back and forth she put her left hand onto his chest to keep her balance from time to time. "I want you inside of me forever".

"Miwako Sato I love you so much. Being so deep inside of you feeling every part of you." He started vibrating his up and down movements a bit faster while keeping his slower back and forth pace. He looked up at the windows they were so covered in fog, but it couldn't be helped there was a hot woman in this car. She was surely sharing her heat.

She started moving their back and forth motion to a much faster motion to go with the vibration that Takagi was doing. He grabbed ahold of her butt and pushed it down hoping that somehow he could get even more deeply inside her. He she fell on him again with a deep moan and this time there was a serious wetness coming out of her.

She kissed up and down his torso, and he took that opportunity to massage her breasts moving his neck up and sucking on her nipples as well. While he suckled on them his tongue was circling around them and Miwako was going crazy. She pushed his shoulders back down and want back to where they were before her most recent orgasm. The two were moaning louder and louder. Switching between smilinging and giggling to serious faces as to say 'I'm not done here yet. The two of them were covered in a layer of sweat and Miwako couldn't say upright for the ride anymore. She was lying on top of him. Their stomachs made a loud fart sound and they started to laugh. Miwako's vagina tightened up Wataru even while laughing kept thrusting and mid laugh made such serious face. Miwako rolled back to the driver's chair and Takagi climaxed on his thighs. Miwako still chuckling a bit went into the glove compartment and pulled out some napkins. She wiped off as much of the cum as she could. Then grabbed her underwear and skirt.

They both looked ridicules covered in sweat, hair sticking up on end. "I want to protect you." She smiled at him.

"I want to protect you Miwako, with out you I don't know where I would be." He was smiling so brightly that Miwako thought she could power her call from his smile alone. The two started getting dressed.

"Thank you for not being upset with me." She put her arms through her bra straps.

"There is no reason. I would never force you to do anything or say anything." He was buttoning up his shirt. "When you're ready you'll say it, and there will be no doubt in your mind." He put his arm behind is neck and rubbed it a bit. "I prefer it that way."

"Great I couldn't have picked a better person to let into my heart than you Wataru." She started the car and turned on her defrost. "We do need to sit here a bit longer so I can see out the windows."

A flashlight shined into their car. The smiles they had turned serious. They froze.

"Are you alright?" Asked the person shining the flashlight into the car. Wait that sounds like, Miwako rolled down her window.

"Hello inspector Chiba. I'm fine, my car was giving me a bit of trouble. So I stopped to let it cool down." Miwako lied with a smile on her face.

"Oh inspector Sato," Chiba shined his light further into the car, "and Takagi. It sounded like there was something really shaking with this car that's why I thought I would come out and see if I could help."

"NOT NECESSARY!" Wataru blurted out.

"What he means is that it seems to be working well right now." Miwako clarified

"Alright you two it's almost 4am, you should drop Takagi off and both get some sleep." Chiba said, 'I know they were having sex, I just didn't want to interrupt Takagi is only making it worse being so defensive.' Chiba waved to them. "You never want to get in the habit of breaking the law it's not something you can do and not do as you please."

"We up hold the law we're not about to break it here and there." Sato replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." Takagi added and waved back as Sato drove away.

Detective Chiba kept waving at them as they drove away. 'They already broke the law, for public decency. I'm just glad it was my apartment building any not any of the other officers. Takagi would have died tonight if it was.'

"Shit he's going to tell Yumi" Miwako said as she drove toward her home.

"Maybe he didn't know that we did anything." Takagi responded in a very hopeful manner. Knowing however that Chiba knew what they were doing, and if it had been someone else probably would have been fined.

"Dear, he knew and he's pretty close to Yumi. She is going to be so mad at me."

"For what?"

"Not telling her, for having sex without saying 'I love you', and for Chiba being the one to tell her."

"If you really wanted to you could tell her whatever you want she is your friend."

"No way, it's none of her damn business." Sato added as she pulled into her parking space.

"Well, lets go inside we have a busy couple of days off ahead of us." Takagi smiled. Then they kissed before exiting her car and going into her apartment.

AN: I was originally thinking of making this a one shot, but instead I'll probably continue. Don't guarantee a lemon every chapter, and I'm still working on the other story. I just read a prompt about my otp making out in the backseat, and front seat sex is just a fun.


	2. Heartbeat

Summary- Sato and Takagi have a couple of days off together, what can they finally do without interruption?

Disclaimer- I have been marathon reading an exceptional amount of Detective Conan since November and I have fallen in love with Sato x Takagi and how much So, this is a fan girl writing a fic and I'm over 100% I am not going to make money off of this.

Once in Sato's apartment the two removed their shoes and blazers and walked though the hall. Takagi took his duffle bag into Sato's bedroom and placed it and the bottom of the bed. Sato walked into the living room stretching her arms above her head and rolling her head as a means to crack her neck. Takagi went into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of water. He was starting to get hungry from all of their activity, but he was more tired than anything. Takagi took the two glasses into the living room and placed them on top of coasters on the table in front of them, and took a seat on the couch next to Sato.

Sato picked up her water and drank it all in one gulp then placed it back on the coaster. She then leaned over and rested her head on Takagi's arm. Takagi looked down on her and couldn't help but smile. Sato looked up at him and he looked silly from her angle and she smiled so brightly.

"Thank you Wataru." She said nuzzling her head into his arm.

"You're welcome, but I don't know what you're thanking me for. You're the one allowing me to spend time with you in your apartment. So thank you for opening your home to me and giving me a chance."

"Wow, you are really sappy." She replied and then sitting up she started kissing him.

Takagi reached one arm under her thighs and one arm behind her back and moved her to his lap. Sato ran her right hand through his hair and with her left hand she desperately tried to unbutton his shirt. The two broke a part for a quick breadth of air. Then looking into each other's eyes almost simultaneously the too made adorable if not a bit goofy smiles at each other.

Sato took her right hand back and used it to finish unbuttoning Takagi's shirt. She took the shirt and threw it to the other side of the couch. Then reaching her arms behind him she hugged him and nuzzled her head into his chest. He was so warm and comforting being near him made her feel safe and secure, not that she would ever have a reason to not feel that way; when she was with him it was a different feeling. Takagi took his left hand and patted it on top of her head and with his right hand brought it up under her shirt bringing her in closer to their embrace.

Takagi's heart began to race and Sato could feel his pants were getting tight the closer they got. He kissed the top of her head as she grabbed into his back harder.

"I know you don't like it when I get sentimental, but being with you makes me feel like nothing can go wrong in the world." Takagi said moving both hands under her shirt in order to unhook her bra.

"Even though things often go wrong when we are alone together." She moved her face from his chest and looked at him coyly.

"I am well aware of that, but in my heart and my soul I'm not. In there being with you is everything, and to hell with whatever my brain tries to tell me." He said with a smile.

"I think I understand what you're saying she said with a very serious look on her face."

"AH HA!" Takagi declared as he unhooked her bra.

"Proud of ourself are we?"

"Maybe." Takagi removed her bra and laid it on the back on the couch. Then put one arm under her thighs and the other around her upper back and spring off of the couch. He then quickly walked them into her bed room carrying Sato princess style as she smiled with a bit of shock.

Once in the room Takagi gently placed her on her bed. The greatest girl he's ever known on the greatest bed he's ever slept in.

"Who said I wanted to leave the couch?" Sato said looking up at Takagi who was standing above her at the bottom of the bed.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy being carried. And I think that water was all I needed." He said getting closer and closer to her face.

"What if I needed more than water?" She replied then reached up putting her arms around his neck gave him a nice long kiss reaching her tongue into his mouth feeling all around as he used his tongue to caress her tongue.

The two broke away from their kiss Takagi placed his mouth next to her ear and asked, "Do you need more than just water?"

The feeling of his mouth making works and the sound of his voice so close to her made Sato quiver. Takagi enjoyed the shaky Sato and started to nibble on her ear lobe. Sato started to bite her lip and dig her fingers firmly into Takagi's back.

"No I don't, I think I'm ready for more." Sato yelped out.

Takagi liked what he was hearing and almost the instant those words left her mouth he had pulled her shirt off her. He then went back to standing upright. Taking in her beauty she has such a wonderful body, her stomach was toned, and her breasts were perfect. He couldn't help but enjoy the view.

"Are you going to keep staring or are we going to do something?" Sato sat up and started to unbuckle his belt. Then used her teeth to begin to unbutton and remove his pants.

Sato's face so close to Takagi's penis caused him to start to loose balance. Sato then started to remove his pants helping to save his balance. She then removed his underwear as well. His penis was standing at attention. Sato being eye level with it wrapped her tongue around the tip of his penis then licked toward the base and up his stomach. Once she got to the collarbone she began to peck up to his neck and finally hissed him hard on his mouth.

He reached down to the side of waist and unzipped her skirt and with a speed that he didn't know he could achieve pulled it off of her; her underwear quickly followed.

He then pushed her back to the bed and straddled over her. Then began hero massage her breasts having each hand take turns with both breasts and through a series of kisses and breast strokes moved her back on the bed. Her heart was now racing out of her chest; she could only imagine how his heart was racing. She then moved her legs so they could be straddling his.

He moved his pelvis closer to hers and she put her hands on the side of his penis as a way to correctly navigate him into her vagina. Once he made his first thrust into her they both started to smile. He continued with his back and forth and up and down motion. Sato held onto his strong arms and matching his up and down motion began thrusting as well. It was as it was as if they were in an ocean. It was such a relaxing feeling the two felt as one and neither of them could seem to stop smiling. Takagi's face looked as though he was getting close to the end.

"Hey roll over," she whispered as she motioned him to roll onto his back and put her on top. They tried to stay together during to move, but no such luck he fell out.

Once again guiding his penis into her vagina while he kept his hands firmly on her ass and caused her to really get a close ride. She sat up and began the similar motion as before but this time she was in control and she was caressing his chest with her left arm and reaching up toward the ceiling with her right arm. Takagi went from firmly holding her ass to massaging her breasts.

The motion went from a relaxing ride on the ocean to more rapid thrusting in all directions but at a rhythm that could only make sense if it went with the two of their heart beats combined. Takagi was drenched in sweat from the friction and how fast they were going. Sato who hardly ever broke a sweat, was beginning to glisten herself.

"Wataru, you're incredible" She whimpered out with her tired smile that couldn't fade no matter how tired she was getting.

"Miwako, you are the one… doing… all the… work." Takagi was panting barely getting any of his words out.

He then grabbed her ass and pressed it toward him as much as he could. He could feel her in every part of him then she came everything got warmer. He could tell that she was getting tired. She grabbed her hands firmly onto his shoulders and as fast as either of them could manage while still keeping with their previous rhythm. He came as well.

Panting for her breadth she rolled off of him. The two lay side by side in Sato's bed the only thing either of them could hear was the sound of each other breathing.

"I have to use the restroom" Sato declared breading the silence as she left the bed.

"Have fun" he replied, but there was no way that he was moving any time soon. He then realized that there was a sizable amount of come on Sato's top sheet and he reached over to the night stand where he grabbed some tissues as a half hearted attempted to clean up the mess. He then threw the tissues into the wastebasket, barely making the shot, but he did and he was a bid disappointed that Sato didn't witness the basket made.

"The sun is going to be up shortly so if we're going to get some sleep we should try and do that now." Sato said as she turned off the light and got into bed under the sheets.

"Well, we do have some plans for tomorrow so getting rest is important." Takagi got under the sheets as well and began to spoon the still naked Sato. "I love you, sleep well Miwa."

"You too Wataru, good night." She closed her eyes excited to be laying with such a strong caring man and excited to spend the next few days off together.

AN: Still not going to guarantee a lemon every chapter, but this one there was. They've got a couple days off lets see what they're able to do with out interruption.


End file.
